Seuls
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Une malédiction sur Camelot fait dormir tout le monde, sauf Merlin et Arthur, à eux de sauver la royaume. Slash Arthur/Merlin


« Arthur ! »

Le prince sursauta dans son bain et foudroya son serviteur du regard :

« Combien de fois je dois te dire de frapper ? »

Mais Merlin ne l'écoutais pas :

« Vous êtes réveillé, tant mieux !

Bien sur que je suis réveillé et surement depuis plus longtemps que toi, tu es encore en retard.

Désolé mais on a des choses plus graves à régler, venez !

Tu va attendre que j'ais finis mon bain et que je me sois habillé !

Non ! C'est important, je vous jure il faut que vous veniez dans la salle du conseil !

Je ne vais pas y aller tout nu Merlin ! »

Le sorcier se retint de dire que cela ne le dérangerais absolument pas, au contraire, mais il jugea que garder le silence sur ce point était préférable :

« Prenez une serviette de toute façon personne ne vous verras. »

Merlin pouvais être d'une insolence monstrueuse, quasiment égale à son incompétence, mais Arthur savait que jamais il ne se permettrait de le secouer comme ca sans une très bonne raison :

« Que ce passe-t-il ?

Ce qu'il ce passe ? Tout le monde dort !

Il est pourtant tard.

Merci, ca je sais, mais ca ne change rien, tout le monde c'est endormis en pleine action, votre père était en train de signer quelque chose, Gaius faisait un remède, les soldats sont effondrés à leur postes. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient morts, mais ils respirent, ils dorment et je n'arrive pas à les réveiller. »

Arthur admis que la situation était grave et sortit de son bain, le regard lubrique de son serviteur lui échappa mais pas le rouge sur ses joues, simulant un confort absolu, Arthur dit :

« Oh Merlin, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu un autre garçon nu. »

Evitant à tout pris de poser son regard sur le corps nu et ruisselant d'eau du prince, Merlin attrapa une serviette et lui tendit en disant :

« Aussi bizarre que cela puisse vous paraitre, non je n'en ai jamais vu, chez moi on ne s'expose pas ainsi. »

Arthur soupira intérieurement il c'était exposé pour que Merlin admire son corps et peut-être le désire, mais visiblement il était surtout gêner, et aussi drôle que cela soit, cela n'aiderait pas le prince à le mettre dans son lit. Arthur changea de sujet :

« Bon montre moi ces gens qui dorment. »

Disant cela il attacha la serviette autour de ses reins et sortit dans le couloir. Merlin remercia les dieux de son pantalon ample qui cachait son érection, ce crétin de prince ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était sexy comme ca. Perdu dans ses fantasmes, heu pensées, Merlin ne suivit pas immédiatement le prince, qui, après l'avoir appelé un certains de nombre de fois, décida de passer au niveau au-dessus. Il entoura le cou du sorcier de son bras, plaçant sa tête contre ses cotes et le traina dehors. Merlin se serrais volontiers débattu si, un : il n'avait pas été absolument ravi d'être si proche du prince à moitié nu, et deux : si il n'avait pas craint que la serviette du dit prince ne tombe, ce qui aurait mis fin au peu de sens des convenances qui lui restait.

Si Arthur perdais sa serviette, il ne répondait plus de rien ! Qu'on se le tienne pour dit.

Mais Arthur ne perdit pas sa serviette, et Merlin hésita entre remercier le ciel ou le maudire.

Ils explorèrent une bonne partie du château, mais ne trouvèrent personne d'autre qui fut réveiller, finalement Arthur alla s'habiller quitte à enquêter autant le faire sans attraper froid.

Pendant que le prince s'habillait les deux garçons réfléchirent de concert :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, on n'est pas les plus qualifiés pour ce genre de choses.

Je te remercie pour ta confiance Merlin.

Pour une fois je ne vous taquinais pas, mais si ce n'est pas de la magie je ne vois pas ce que c'est. Ce serrait un gros monstre sanguinaire, pas de problème je vous ferrais entièrement confiance pour aller le tuer, mais je doute que votre épée serve à quoi que ce soit ici.

Vraiment tu me ferrais confiance pour tuer un monstre ?

Bien sur, mais ca ne veut pas dire que je ne serrais pas inquiet pour vous.

Oh tu t'inquiète pour moi Merlin ?

Vous êtes un crétin, ce n'est pas nouveau mais vous êtes aussi mon ami, évidement que je serrais inquiet.

Merci Merlin, et même si tu es le pire serviteur que j'ai jamais eu, tu es aussi un ami pour moi. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice, et Merlin continua :

« Il nous faut quelqu'un qui connaisse la magie, mais avec la politique de votre père…

Je sais, mais cette attaque prouve bien que les pratiquants de la magie sont nos ennemis.

Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, mais il faudrait un sorcier à la cour pour ce genre de cas, la magie contre la magie.

Tu as raison, tu n'auras qu'à le suggérer à mon père si on arrive à le réveiller.

Merci mais je vais passer mon tour. Mais sérieusement, il nous faudrait au moins Gaius, il trouverait surement quelque chose.

Et bien on va devoir chercher à sa place, prêt à fouiller ses livres ?

Gaius à horreur que je mette le nez dans ses livres.

Là il ne pourra rien dire. »

Merlin hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire, la quantité astronomique de livres sembla décourager un peu le prince, mais il se mit néanmoins au travail et Merlin fit de même de son coté.

Après plusieurs heures, Arthur dit :

« Les livres de médecine ne nous servent à rien, il faudrait des livres de magie.

Et vous savez où en trouver ?

Justement oui, suis-moi. »

Excité à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle source de connaissance magique, Merlin suivit le prince jusqu'aux appartements du roi. Devant l'air incrédule de son serviteur, Arthur expliqua :

« Père estime que c'est l'endroit le plus sur du château, tu ne devras jamais parler de ca à personne Merlin, même Gaius ou l'archiviste ignore l'existence de ces livres. »

Le sorcier acquiesça et ils entrèrent, les appartements royaux étaient impeccablement rangés, et Arthur ne put retenir un commentaire :

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur le serviteur de mon père, il fait bien son travail lui. »

Merlin lui tira la langue et répondit :

« Mais lui n'as pas à vous faire dégonfler la tête quinze fois par jour, ca prends du temps vous savez. »

Arthur sourit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer encore plus Merlin quand il lui rivait son clou ainsi, mais il ne put retenir une pique :

« Normalement je devrais te faire attacher nu sur la place et te fouetter avant de te prendre, heu pendre. »

Merlin rougit furieusement et Arthur ne valait guère mieux, mais chacun fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le lapsus plus que révélateur du prince. Le blond détourna la tête et s'approcha du mur, pour tirer sur une torchère, un large pan de boiserie s'effaça alors, révélant une petite pièce pleine à craquer de livre de magie.

Arthur en prit plusieurs et le porta sur la table en disant :

« Il faut que l'on se nourrisse, essaye de nous trouver quelque chose aux cuisines. »

Merlin avala péniblement :

« Vous voulez que j'aille jusqu'aux cuisines tout seul ? »

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir à la fois amusé et exaspéré :

« Tu veut que je te tienne la main ? »

Merlin rougit :

« En fait oui, après tout rien ne prouve que le responsable n'est pas dans le château, il attend peut-être qu'on soit seul pour nous attaquer, et si je me fais endormir vous resterez tout seul. »

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oh Merlin tu es un tel bébé quand tu t'y mets. »

A la vérité, Merlin ne craignait pas trop pour lui-même, il avait sa magie pour le protéger, mais laisser Arthur seul, ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le blond se leva et passa un bras autour des épaules de son serviteur en disant d'une voix stupide:

« Aller je vais accompagner le petit Merlin pour ne pas qu'il se perde, et je vais le protéger du méchant monstre sous son lit. »

Merlin imagina un instant Arthur et lui dans le même lit, lui tendrement pelotonner contre le blond et se dit qu'effectivement il ne sentirait jamais autant en sécurité qu'à ce moment là…. Moment qui ne viendrait jamais ! Une lame de glace perça le cœur du sorcier, il savait que ce genre de pensés ne servait qu'à le faire souffrir. Simulant un comportement normal, il répondit :

« Je vous signale que je dors plus souvent dans vos appartement que l'inverse, après tout c'est peut-être vous qui avez peur du monstre sous le lit. »

Arthur ne préféra pas répondre, et ils se rendirent aux cuisines, Merlin rassembla autant de nourriture que possible dans un grand panier et ils retournèrent à la chambre du roi. Tout en passant la porte, Arthur dit :

« Tu vois mon petit Merlin, pas de monstre, ils n'y a que nous ici. »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et vit la table sur laquelle ils avaient posés les livres, alors que tous étaient encore fermés à leur départ, l'un d'eux était désormais ouvert et posé en évidence :

« Personne vous êtes sur ? »

Le brun désigna le livre ouvert. Arthur tira son épée et entrepris de fouiller les appartements, mais revint bredouille :

« Personne ! Qui ou quoi que ce soit, il est parti, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voulait. »

Merlin, qui c'était plongé dans la lecture du livre ouvert, répondit :

« A priori nous aider, c'est apparemment le sort que nous cherchions.

Montre ! »

Arthur prit le livre, et le rendit tout aussi vite à Merlin en disant :

« Mes connaissances dans cette langue son trop minces pour que je déchiffre tout, ca dit quoi ?

Malédiction de sommeil, c'est un sort jeter sur une zone déterminée pouvant aller jusqu'à un royaume entier, quiconque entre dans la zone d'influence du sort en subit les effets. Les deux seuls façons de rompre le charme sont, soit qu'un sorcier lance une « pluie d'or », je ne sais pas ce que c'est, soit de tuer celui ou celle qui a lancer la malédiction.

Ca dit pourquoi on n'est pas affectés ? »

Merlin répondit très vite, trop vite :

« Non ! »

Pas dupe pour un sous, Arthur récupéras le livre et entreprit de le déchiffrer tant bien que mal :

« Sorcier…. Ames sœurs… amour véritable… immunisés. »

Merlin avait blêmi à chaque mot qu'Arthur prononçais, son secret, non, ses secrets allaient être dévoilés à cause de cette malédiction stupide. Arthur relut le passage en suivant la ligne du doigt et finalement se redressa avec un air furieux :

« Tu es un sorcier ! Quand je pense que je te croyais mon ami ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu vas lever cette malédiction et partir à jamais de Camelot, traître ! »

Merlin sentit son cœur se briser, en quelques mots Arthur avait détruit tout ce qui les unissait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le sorcier s'enfuit en pleurant.

Arthur hésita à le poursuivre, mais préféra ne rien en faire, à un contre un, contre un sorcier, dans des couloirs déserts, il n'était pas sur du résultat. En plus de ca, il avait trop mal pour pourchasser Merlin. Il sentait trahi, non seulement Merlin était sorcier, donc maléfique, non seulement il ne pouvait donc être son ami, mais surtout il ne pourrait jamais être plus que cela.

Résolu à oublier tout cela, le prince se replongea dans le livre, il lisait cette langue moins facilement que Merlin, mais peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose pour rompre le sort.

Dire que la traduction lui prit du temps serrait un euphémisme, mais il parvint néanmoins à se faire une assez bonne idée de la situation et surtout du pourquoi lui et Merlin n'avaient pas étés affectés. Merlin était protégé par ses pouvoirs, ca, il aurait pu s'en douter, mais si lui-même avait été épargné c'était à cause du lien qui les unissait : « _Un amour véritable et partagé_ »

C'était la formulation exacte du livre !

Arthur mit plusieurs minutes pour intégrer la signification de cette phrase. Ses espoirs étaient donc fondés, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, mais, en même temps jamais il n'avait été aussi malheureux, il avait repoussé Merlin, il l'avait blessé. Et pour cela il se sentait au 36° dessous. Bien sur que Merlin ne lui avait pas dit pour ses pouvoirs, cela aurait signifié risqué sa vie, et vu le nombre de fois où il avait condamné la magie sous toute ses formes, suivant en cela les idées stupides de son père, pas étonnant que le sorcier ne ce soit pas confié à lui.

Merlin avait raison, il était un idiot !

Maintenant il devait le retrouver, plus facile à dire qu'à faire dans un château de cette taille ! Où pouvait-il être allé ? Arthur tenta de se mettre à la place du brun, où serait-il allé ? Dans sa chambre ? Oui cela semblait probable.

Arthur prit donc la direction du laboratoire de Gaius, mais le jeune homme n'y était pas. Pestant contre lui-même, le prince fouilla tour à tour, l'écurie, l'armurerie, la maison de Gwen, les appartements de Morgane, la salle du conseil, et même les cachots, sans trouver la moindre trace du brun.

Il commençait à craindre que le sorcier ai quitté la ville, la seule chose qui le rassurait c'était qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose dehors puisque tout le monde dormais, animaux compris. Résolu à le retrouver où qu'il soit, Arthur retourna dans ses appartements pour prendre son armure et partir à la poursuite du brun.

Il n'eut pas allé bien loin, Merlin était tout bonnement dans le lit du blond et dormait. Si il l'avait put, Arthur se serrait rouer de coups en voyant les traces de larmes sur les joues du sorcier. Il afficha un sourire niais en voyant que Merlin serrait contre lui une de ses chemises comme un enfant serre son doudou, dieux qu'il était adorable !

Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Arthur s'allongea aux cotés du brun et l'attira contre lui, Merlin se contenta de marmonner doucement, ce à quoi Arthur répondit :

«Dors mon ange, je suis là et je n'ais pas l'intention de partir. »

Plus confortablement installé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le prince, laissa le sommeil le gagner.

Un éclatant rayon de soleil tira le blond de sommeil, il mit une seconde à se rappeler les événements de la veille, mais avoir la tête de Merlin posée sur son torse l'aida bien vite à se souvenir. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, désirant à tout pris préserver le sommeil de son adorable petit brun, mais cela n'empêcha le dit brun d'émerger rapidement.

Merlin se sentait perdu, pourquoi était-il ainsi vautrer sur un corps masculin ? Il se souvenait de s'être endormi dans le lit d'Arthur, serrant désespérément contre lui une de ses chemises pour s'enivrer de l'odeur du blond, mais après il n'y avait que les ténèbres d'une nuit de cauchemar et de peur. Et là, il était béatement allongé, de la plus confortable des façons, sur un torse musclé. Une main dans ses cheveux le tira de ses pensées, il se redressa et vit le sourire d'Arthur, terrifié, il voulut s'éloigner mais la poigne solide du blond sur son bras le retint :

« Merlin je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ais dit hier. Tu es mon ami, et bien plus que ca, je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, et je sais que jamais tu ne me ferrais du mal. Pardonne-moi. »

Sans réfléchir, Merlin se laissa de nouveau aller sur le torse du blond :

« Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de ne rien pouvoir te dire, j'aurais tellement voulu, mais tu déteste tellement la magie et ceux qui la pratique. »

Arthur le serra contre lui :

« Je sais, comme tu l'as toujours dit je suis un idiot. Mais permet à cet idiot de se tenir à tes cotés, je…. Je t'aime Merlin, depuis le premier jour où tu m'as traité d'imbécile. »

Merlin pouffa à ce souvenir et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de son prince :

« Je t'aime aussi Arthur Pendragon, même si tu es un idiot de calibre royal. »

Sur ces paroles d'amour, le brun se pencha et embrassa son beau prince pour la première fois. Prince qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre avec fougue, leurs langues firent connaissance pour la première fois et tout deux se crurent au paradis.

Ils restèrent dans le lit un long moment, parlant et s'embrassant tendrement. En fait Merlin parlait, sur l'insistance d'Arthur, le sorcier dut lui décrire de façon exhaustive toutes les fois où il était intervenu par magie pour protéger le royaume et le trône. Si il en était besoin, l'amour d'Arthur en sortit grandit et renforcé, ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité, combien de fois avait-il raillé le sorcier pour sa maladresse ou sa fausse couardise, et aujourd'hui il découvrait que si il y avait un héros à Camelot, c'était lui.

« J'aimerais que mon père sache et apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, mais...

Mais nous savons tout les deux qu'il me tuerait sur le champ. Ton amour est tout se dont j'ai besoin Arthur, je me moque de la reconnaissance de ton père. »

Arthur hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils continuèrent à discuter comme jamais, après de longues heures de confidences, Merlin dit :

« Non pas que je ne sois pas bien, mais il me semble que nous avons une malédiction à lever. »

Arthur soupira :

« Tu n'es pas drôle on a le château pour nous seuls et tu veux réveiller tout ces gêneurs, alors que – il commença à ponctuer ses mots de baiser – je pourrais te faire plein de choses certainement interdites, et ce partout dans ce château, sans que personne ne nous surprenne. »

Tout sourire, Merlin répondit en l'embrassant de la même façon :

« Ah oui, et quels genres de choses pensent tu me faire, quelque chose comme ca peut –être – il commença à dévorer le cou du blond – ou bien ca – sa langue se faufila sur le torse du blond – ou bien encore, quelque chose de plus « vilain » - la main du sorcier se glissa dans le pantalon du prince pour y saisir une virilité tendue à l'extrême – Dit moi, mon petit prince, ce sont ce genre de choses que tu voudrais me faire ? »

Arthur ne se laissa pas faire, d'un habile mouvement de hanche, Merlin se retrouva prisonnier sous le blond. Dévoré par le désir, le prince déchira les vêtements du brun, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Arthur se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation du corps pâle et gracile du sorcier, à mi-voix il dit :

« Tu es tellement adorable bébé, je t'aime. »

Merlin se redressa et embrassa profondément le blond avant de répondre :

« Je t'aime aussi beau blond. »

Le beau blond en question commença alors à lécher, mordiller et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du brun, goutant à cette chair si savoureuse à laquelle il appartenait à jamais. Ses savantes caresses se firent rapidement plus ciblées pour finalement trouver le désir fièrement dressé du sorcier. Arthur l'entoura tendrement de ses lèvres, faisant crier Merlin de plaisir, tout à sa jouissance, le brun ne prit pas garde à l'inconnu qui entra dans la chambre, ce ne fut que quand ce dernier fut au pied du lit qu'il le vit enfin. Terrifié il arrêta Arthur, qui, voyant cet étranger, attrapa son épée pour l'en menacer.

L'inconnu ne fit pas un geste, il se contenta de parler d'une voix sépulcrale :

« Si vous ne briser pas la malédiction avant demain soir au coucher du soleil, plus rien ne pourras la lever. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparu purement et simplement. Arthur attira instantanément Merlin contre lui en disant :

« Tu n'as rien bébé ? »

Un peu choqué, le brun se contenta de secouer la tête, non il n'avait rien, il était gêner et terrifié par cette présence bizarrement « froide » à défaut d'un autre mot, il n'avait jamais rien sentit de semblable et il n'aimait pas ca du tout. En d'autres circonstances il n'aurait pas accordé un brin de confiance à cet être, mais s'il était un ennemi, pourquoi les prévenir ?

Le prince embrassa le front de son amant et dit :

« Tant pis pour le programme, je crois que nous avons à faire. »

Merlin acquiesça :

« Il semblerait. »

Il se leva, et se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements puisque Arthur les avaient déchirés, le dit Arthur tout à sa contemplation du dos du brun, s'en moquait éperdument, Merlin n'était jamais aussi beau que vêtu d'air. Mais, uniquement pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, le prince lui trouva des vêtements, les siens en l'occurrence.

Merlin les attrapa et voulu commencer à s'habiller, mais le prince refusa :

« Laisse-moi être ton serviteur pour une fois. »

Le sorcier n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion. Avec révérence sincère, Arthur l'aida donc à passer ses vêtements, vêtements un peu grand et larges pour le brun mais, selon Arthur, cela le rendait encore plus mignon.

Une fois le brun habillé les deux garçons retournèrent dans les appartements du roi, les livres étaient toujours à leur place, et ils se remirent au travail. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de l'identité du sorcier qui avait lancé la malédiction, ils se concentrèrent sur la « pluie d'or ».

Ce fut Arthur qui trouva la formule du sort en question, mais cela lui étant obscure il passa, encore une fois, le livre à Merlin :

« La pluie d'or est le plus puissant des sorts curatifs, il peut briser toutes les malédictions, et contrer tout les poisons, du moins, n'a-t-on jamais trouvé de sorts ou de poisons à même de lui résister. La pluie d'or nécessite la présence de l'âme sœur du sorcier, tous deux doivent se trouver nus dans une eau vive. Le sorcier doit créer la pluie grâce au feu – je ne connais pas ce mot – en prononçant la formule.

C'est quel mot que tu ne connais pas ? »

Merlin lui montra les signes en question et Arthur haussa les épaules :

« Non, je ne sais pas non plus ce que ca signifie, et évidement c'est le mot clef de tout le texte. Sans ca on n'a rien du tout. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête, et réfléchit à un moyen de traduire ce mot, mais il ne connaissait aucun sort pouvant servir à cela. Arthur de son coté cherchais une solution plus pratique et il finit par demander :

« Comment as-tu appris cette langue ?

Oh c'est Gaius qui me l'a apprise beaucoup de livres de magie sont écrit ainsi.

Moi c'est un de mes précepteurs, et je me souviens qu'il avait de nombreux livres expliquant la signification des mots, si on peut les trouver, on devrait arriver à traduire ce mot. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où ils peuvent êtres.

Si ils ne sont pas dans les archives, c'est Gaius qui doit les avoirs, mais je ne les ais pas vu hier.

Moi non plus c'est ce qui m'inquiète, mais on peut toujours aller voir dans les archives. »

Merlin acquiesça, puis pensa à autre chose :

« J'ai peut-être une autre solution, ca ne donneras peut-être rien, mais on devrait aller voir le dragon, si il n'est pas sous l'influence du sort, il saura surement ce que ce mot veut dire. »

Arthur le dévisagea d'un air incrédule :

« Tu veut aller déranger un monstre centenaire pour ca ? Il va te croquer tout cru. »

Le sorcier secoua la tête :

« Aucun risque, c'est lui qui m'a révéler mon destin, il connaît notre importance à tout les deux, il ne nous ferra rien.

Tu veux dire que tu es déjà allé le voir ?

Bien sur, à ma deuxième nuit ici, il m'a appelé.

Décidément tu me surprendras toujours bébé. »

Merlin l'embrassa en souriant avant de répondre :

« J'espère bien, allez suis-moi. »

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent donc dans les entrailles du château, jusqu'à la prison du grand dragon. Comme l'avait supposé Merlin, la malédiction n'avait pas affecté le dragon, et comme d'habitude la créature savait pourquoi le sorcier était là :

« Ainsi donc jeune sorcier, tu commence à réaliser véritablement ton destin, les deux faces d'une même pièce, une destinée commune pour deux êtres. »

Merlin sentit un monstrueux sourire lui manger le visage, mais il n'oublia pas pour autant la raison de sa visite :

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, nous cherchons à savoir comment faire une « pluie d'or », nous savons que je dois me servir d'un feu particulier en étant dans une eau vive, mais nous ignorons ce qu'est ce feu. »

Le dragon laissa échapper un son saccadé entrecoupé de flammèches, Merlin finit par comprendre qu'il riait, le dragon était en train de se payer sa tête. Le sorcier attendit patiemment que le lézard ait fini de se bidonner comme un malade, mais après plusieurs minutes il se lassa et fit exploser une boule de feu devant le museau du reptile.

Le dragon se résigna à redevenir sérieux et expliqua :

« Le feu en question, jeune sorcier, est celui de votre passion, c'est dans la jouissance avec ton âme sœur que tu trouveras le pouvoir de déclencher une pluie d'or et de lever la malédiction. »

Les deux garçons rougirent de concert, non pas qu'ils n'aient pas pensés à s'unir ainsi, mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre en parler était plus que gênant, ils n'étaient pas encore assez à l'aise entre eux pour cela. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient leur réponse, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, mais après tout, c'était joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Ils remercièrent sommairement le dragon, toujours gêné, et retournèrent dans les quartiers du prince. Arthur était très satisfait d'avoir résolu l'énigme, pour lui la suite des événements n'étaient qu'une formalité, ils avaient donc tout le temps de profiter de leur solitude avant de lancer le sort. Mais il ignorait tout de la magie, et, entre autre, qu'il ne suffisait pas juste marmonner une suite de mots pour que cela fonctionne.

Merlin quant à lui se souvenait trop bien des difficultés qu'il avait put avoir ne serrais-ce, qu'à animer les serpents sur le bouclier du chevalier félon, alors lancé le plus puissants des sorts curatifs, tous ca en étant entrain de faire l'amour à Arthur, il doutait vraiment de réussir du premier coup. Donc il devait s'entrainer !

C'est dans ces termes qu'il le présenta à son prince, Arthur, quoique préférant largement une chambre confortable, et la sécurité de la solitude, ne put qu'approuver. Ils quittèrent le château après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires et provisions, après concertation il c'était décidés pour une large rivière au cours paresseux qui coulait à quelques heures de marche du château.

Il existait des cours d'eau plus proches, mais ils étaient, soit trop peu profond, soit trop rapide, ce choix était, au final, le plus sur. Malgré les insistances de Merlin, Arthur avait tenu à prendre son armure, et il le regretta assez rapidement, le soleil tapait fort, et si une telle excursion à cheval n'aurait représenté qu'un désagrément mineur, à pieds elle devenait un enfer.

Merlin, lui, portait toujours les vêtements du prince et en savourait tout le confort. Après deux heures à entendre son prince haleter sous l'effort, le sorcier prit les choses en main, deux mots de sa part, et les attaches de l'armure cédèrent, laissant Arthur en cote de mailles.

Le blond remercia son amant d'un sourire :

« Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas l'habitude de marcher avec tout ca sur le dos. »

Merlin sourit et l'aida à enlever sa cote de maille, le laissant en chemise et sous-vêtements, puis il lui ôta sa chemise en disant :

« Personne ne peut nous voir, et j'adore te voir torse nu ! »

Le blond rit et entoura la taille du sorcier de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui :

« Donnant-donnant bébé, pas question que je soit à moitié nu alors que tu es intégralement caché par ses affreux vêtements ! »

Merlin l'embrassa et répondit :

« Hum, ca me semble juste, mais ne sachant pas ce que tu préfère chez moi, je suis obligé de te laisser choisir. »

Bien entendu, le prince n'allait pas rater une invitation aussi alléchante, aussi le sorcier se retrouva-t-il bientôt vêtu uniquement de ses botes. Cela aurait pu aller plus loin, mais Merlin refusa, préférant garder ses forces pour le rituel, aussi se remirent-ils en route, mais pas avant que le brun ait ôté le pantalon du blond.

C'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent à la rivière après une autre heure de marche. Ils furent trop heureux de se débarrasser de la poussière du voyage en plongeant dans l'eau fraiche du cours d'eau.

Ils nagèrent d'abord chacun de leur coté, mais ne tardèrent pas à se rapprocher, Merlin finit par s'accrocher au cou d'Arthur, se laissant porter par l'eau et le blond.

Arthur l'embrassa tendrement, puis laissa ses lèvres descendre sur le cou du brun, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer le corps du sorcier, tandis que l'une caressait les globes musclés de ses fesses, l'autre alla entourer la virilité du brun, Merlin gémit quand la main du prince se mit à lui prodiguer une caresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu que seul.

Agripper comme il l'était à la nuque du blond, Merlin ne pouvait user de ses mains sous peine de boire la tasse, se fut donc son corps qui s'exprima, se collant à celui du prince jusqu'à sentir le désir de son amant pulser à l'entrer de son intimité. Il aurait voulu qu'Arthur le prenne profondément, violement, il voulait le sentir en lui maintenant !

Le prince n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique quoique ce soit, mais c'était leur première fois, et même si il mourait d'envie de s'enfoncer en Merlin, il voulait avant tout que cette fois-ci soit magique pour eux deux. Aussi prit-il son mal en patience et prépara soigneusement l'intimité du brun à le recevoir, le sorcier gémit comme jamais en sentant les doigts puissants de son prince en lui, mais il voulait plus, tout en mordillant les oreilles du blond il lui souffla son désir, et Arthur s'exécuta.

Un désir couronné d'or prit bientôt la place de ses doigts et Merlin cria, douleur et plaisir se mêlaient pour le faire hurler, mais la douleur disparue bien vite pour ne laisser que la jouissance absolue de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait. Les corps des deux garçons fusionnèrent dans un rythme animal, leur faisant découvrir un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé.

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux, le monde n'avait plus d'importance, en fait plus rien n'avait d'importance, le royaume, la malédiction, leurs destins, tout cela n'existaient plus, ils voulaient demeurer ainsi à jamais, unis dans la volupté.

Mais le corps à ses exigences, et ils sentirent les leurs réclamer leur dus, sachant instinctivement qu'ils atteindraient le plaisir au même instant, aucun ne chercha à repousser la limite. Merlin sentit le pouvoir monter en lui en même temps que le plaisir, et, sans même en avoir conscience, il incanta au moment précis où il atteignait l'extase.

Doublement assommé, par le coït et le pouvoir, le sorcier ne comprit pas ce qui ce passait, on aurait dit qu'il pleuvait, si ce n'est que l'eau ne venait pas du ciel, mais de la rivière. La rivière quittait son lit pour s'envoler, chaque goutte emportant une étincelle de pouvoir puisé dans l'amour de Merlin pour Arthur et d'Arthur pour Merlin.

Que ce soit le fonctionnement normal du sort ou pas, le résultat fut le même, le niveau de l'eau baissa jusqu'à ce que Arthur, qui portait toujours le sorcier, se retrouve quasiment les pieds au sec. Il porta Merlin jusqu'à la rive et le déposa dans l'herbe, le laissant reprendre ses esprits.

Epuisé comme il l'était, le brun ne tarda pas à s'endormir, laissant à son amant le soin de lui raconter la suite, plus tard. Arthur lui ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle magnifique de la pluie d'or. Sans un nuage, des milliers de gouttes d'or tièdes tombaient sur le royaume, quand le soleil couchant se mit à jouer à travers, ce fut prodigieux, un arc-en-ciel comme il n'en avait jamais vu se déploya sur la terre.

Arthur se délecta alors d'un autre spectacle, mille fois plus magnifique pour lui que cette pluie miraculeuse, Merlin abandonné dans le sommeil, si fragile ainsi dénudé, Arthur jura alors que jamais personne ne ferrait de mal à Son Merlin sans le payer de sa vie. Puis, il s'allongea aux cotés de son amant, et l'entoura de ses bras, toujours désireux de protéger ce corps gracile auquel son cœur serait, à jamais.


End file.
